OJ
OJ (Orange Juice), labeled The Normal Guy, is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He is a team member on Team Chickenleg. Personality OJ is the most mature contestant on Inanimate Insanity, however, he can be quite naive. He has shown to be intelligent many times throughout the series, making ideas to complete a challenge. He apparently does not like to eat chocolate, and has aquaphobia. He commonly criticizes challenges before taking them. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, OJ, along with many others, was not seen jumping off the cliff. It is unknown if he did jump and failed or didn't jump at all. In a later episode, OJ remarks that he doesn't really remember what he did during the challenge, and probably "just stood around and didn't interact with anything". All of the characters were seen in the beginning however. In A Lemony Lesson, OJ was seen before the intro with Salt who was talking to him but OJ seemed very un-interested. Salt sees her friend Pepper and the two run towards each other in slow-mo. OJ appears in the middle and Salt runs into him. After Balloon chose Pickle who chose Taco, Balloon chose OJ. Pepper then joined, followed by Bomb and Salt. These 7 made up Team Chickenleg. OJ was also seen briefly with Bomb and Balloon when Balloon kicked Taco into the tree. In The Arena Of Death, OJ was chosen to be in the challenge along with Salt, Pepper and Taco. After Nickel threw a boomerang rock which hit Pepper (causing Salt to jump off too) OJ threw a rock aiming for Nickel, Paintbrush jumped in the way to save him but the rock hit him causing him to collide with Nickel. Baseball then hit a rock and accidentally hit OJ which made him break. He was not seen for the rest of the episode. In One-Shot Wonder, Balloon, OJ and Bomb were seen talking about Marshmallow popping him in the previous episode. Balloon then convinces the two to form an alliance with him. Although Bomb didn't quite understand, OJ became suspicious after Balloon accidentally announced his "plan". OJ was seen a second time sitting with Bomb ordering Chinese food, in which he was holding later in the episode where be tripped and the box of rice hit Bomb causing him to explode. He was seen at the end, on his side being yelled at by Fan. In The Stacker, OJ was seen with Marshmallow as she was saying how she thought the competition was easy. After the clip, he was seen stacking his 3rd golfball. Because of that, he was immune and not up for elimination. In War De Guacamole, OJ was the #3 in the obstacle course for Team Chickenleg, which meant he had to cross a plank over a gorge with a spinning saw. He had to search inside the vat of guacamole for the baton because Pickle never emerged to give it to him. He finally retrieved the baton and ran to the plank where Marshmallow was already moving. He threatened her and she hit a button which caused the plank to collapse. He fell down into the gorge and was shattered once he hit the blade. In Sugar Rush, Bomb and OJ went against Balloon at Elimination Time!, and voted for him. Fortunately for them, Balloon got 4 other votes, and was eliminated. He was later seen talking with Bomb about how happy they were that Balloon was eliminated. But they're alliance was gone, so they invited Pickle and Tao into the alliance. In the challenge, he was asked by Bomb to work with him, and OJ agreed. They later found a tree with candy stuck in the branches and OJ called it a "candy tree." The two then teamed up to retrieve the candy, and got 40 pieces from the tree. In the end, their team lost, but they both got immunity for being the only ones to find candy. In 4Seeing The Future, OJ points out that MePhone4S's cookies are missing. Once OJ got the cookie, he handed it to Bomb explaining he couldn't eat it. He was seen again calling 4S's remark homocidal. Pickle whispers to OJ about his hatred for MePhone4S. OJ was seen again yelling at 4S for killing Pickle. Being the first one to jump into the quicksand, OJ started to sink and drown, Paintbrush runs in after him doing the same. With Taco, OJ asks her about getting across when she spits out a trail of lemons, which OJ jumps across with Taco, winning immunity. After they gets across, OJ starts to tell Marshmallow and Taco about his hatred towards MePhone4S, and how he wanted MePhone4 back. Marshmallow then reveals that she has a time machine that she got from Wal-Mart. They travel back into the past behind a bush as Marshmallow gives her idea to OJ, who comments that Wal-Mart seems to have everything. OJ grabs MePhone4 and replaces him with the dummy while time is stopped. Towards the end, Salt begins to ask OJ, who recently returned, how they were able come back. OJ begins to explain, but Salt covers OJ's mouth, telling him that he's boring her. In The Snowdown, OJ was first seen in this episode dodging an axe thrown at him by MePhone4, but hit by another axe again. Bomb later starts to say to OJ he wants to get a tree, when suddenly Salt confronts him and says that she is going with OJ, who gets inbetween Bomb and Salt, saying they should go together. OJ and Salt were seen crossing the lake but failing numerous times. While crossing, Salt tries to appeal to OJ saying that it was similar to ice skating (only to show OJ unamused), which she then stats that its quite romantic, which begins to creep out OJ. The two make it to the end of the lake, only to realize that the great tree they saw earlier, was just a small pathetic little tree. OJ then points out that they're distance earlier must've caused an illusion to make the tree look bigger. Salt starts to compliment OJ on his intelligence, only to make him even more uncomfortable, but then she takes out a mistletoe, implying that they should possibly kiss, when Bomb suddenly interrupts, stating they should get back. Bomb, OJ and Salt slid across the lake on the tree, with Salt cuddling with OJ, who is creeped out. Once at the other side, OJ angerly yells at Pickle about his horrible choice on the tree. He was seen decorating the tree with Salt and Taco. After MePhone4 explains his Christmas Spirit Theory, Salt is then shown hugging OJ, who is even more creeped out. When told an eliminated contestant is joining, he decided on Paper, while everyone else had their own thoughts. This episode showed a possible relationship between OJ and Salt. In Double Digit Desert, OJ reacts shocked to Paper's murder of Balloon along with others. OJ comments that the challenge may be racist, but MePhone corrects him, explaining that they were crossing into the Cactus Desert. Later, OJ seems relieved that Salt does not compete in the challenge, which he went though with Bomb. In the beggining, Paper runs in and attempts to "save" OJ by throwing Bomb, who exploded, clearing the cactuses. Bomb returns later and he and OJ continue with the challenge. The two are later confronted by an electric fence, the desert monster Tyler, and finally the finish line, where OJ and Bomb argued over who should win. Bomb suddenly pushes OJ, shattering him, and Bomb crosses the finish line, taking the win for himself. OJ is up for elimination, but is invited by Bomb to go on a trip around the earth, along with everyone else but Balloon. In Aquatic Conflict, OJ is seen when MePhone asks about their trip. At elimination, OJ recieved 29 votes and got a bendy straw. OJ appears worried about the teams splitting, but is then reluctant from the alliance and quits, stating he cannot stand to work with Bomb after his behavior in the previous episode. He announces that he is making a new alliance, which Paper joins. He expresses his aquaphobia as MePhone states the challenge is underwater. Paper also shares the phobia, and gets a boat from Wal-Mart which the two sit in during the challenge. OJ appears upset while competing, Paper asks why, and he explains about Bomb's betrayal. Paper also shares the feeling between him and Knife, and tells OJ they will stick together, and he will be there for him. OJ tells Paper its a shame he ever went to Idiotic Island, which gives Paper bad flashbacks of his time in the island. He turns evil and throws OJ out of the boat. OJ reappears on the boat later, noticably filled with water instead of orange juice, apparently making him sick. He is knocked off the boat with Paper by the shark they reeled in. He later floats down to the bottom, saying he cannot compete anymore. He is put up for elimination. In Crappy Anniversary, OJ asks MePhone why he is getting rid of the recap. He is heard yelling at MePhone while he pushes it off a cliff. He comments that the changed animation is "hideous" and looks like a "crayon drawing". At elimination, OJ is suprised by the actual food, and recieves 22 votes for elimination. His cake is caught by Firey, disapointing him. OJ says his goodbyes to Bomb by saying he deserved his elimination because of his betrayal. He is offended by Marshmallow's rude comments later, and yells back at her. OJ is first in the challenge, but once again tells MePhone of his inability to swim. He jumps off the cliff anyway, but is shattered in mid-air by Apple's rock. He is put up for elimination. In Inanimate Smackdown, OJ helped Paper in the beggining to find out his problem, which was triggered by the words "Idiotic Island". He later yells at Apple for being mean to Marshmallow. In the voting booth, OJ voted for Apple, explaining that he couldn't stand to have another fruit based object with such a stupid IQ. OJ was paired with Taco in the challenge. Though OJ stated that he and Taco were friends, he shouted violently that he would "destroy her". He attempts to kick, push, and punch Taco, but she doesn't budge. He is shattered seconds later by Taco's lemon. OJ later appears yelling at Apple for causing Paper to go insane, and attempts to help Paper awaken from his black out. After Paper awakens minutes later, OJ congratulates Paper on conquering his evil self, and accidentally knocks Bow into his glass when she makes a stupid remark. In The Great Escape, OJ is safe from elimination with 33 votes, and recieves a boomerang, which shatters him. He later criticizes the challenge, saying that MePhone Says was for 5-year olds. He competes in the challenge for some time, untill MePhone gives the command for everyone to drink him. Everyone flies over and begins drinking the orange juice inside him, leaving him as an empty glass. Despite being empty, he continues to compete. After holding his breath for a few minutes, Salt, who escaped with the others, appeared behind him and suprised him, causing him to breath, and be out of the challenge. He is seen moments later attempting to escape from Salt's obsession. During the challenge, he retrieves Bomb, calling him a backstabber once again. He doesn't retrieve as many contestants as Pickle and Taco, and is up for elimination. In The Tile Divide, OJ sat on a bench with Paper, empty of his orange juice. He begins to moan and complains that he is empty, while Paper begins drinking his own box of orange juice, completely incompetent to OJ's condition. OJ attempts to put some juice inside himself from the box, but a drop comes out, angering OJ more to walk off into the distance, only to be shattered by MePhone4S. He later appears strangely filled with orange juice again, but is killed by MePhone4S again as a threat to co-host the show. OJ ended up being safe for elimination with 96 votes, being shattered by his prize of a lollipop. After Bow is eliminated and locked in a box, OJ questions her lockup, but MePhone4 explains it is to prevent her from rejoining. Later, OJ begins to yell at Paper for not helping him, which Paper reluctantly but happily admits to helping OJ through the rest of Inanimate Insanity. During the challenge, Paper and OJ worked together to get across the tiles, as OJ comes up with a plan to use Paper's featherweight to crack the faulty tiles, and hop to the safe ones. At the end, Paper allows OJ to win the challenge, due to him feeling hurt for causing so much pain to OJ. He gets immunity, leaving everyone else up for elimination. Trivia *'Running Gag: '''OJ has shattered in Episodes 3, 6, 10, 12, 13, 14, and 15. *'Running Gag: '''OJ has criticized or commented on challenges in Episodes 8, 10, 11, 12 and 14. *OJ has been seen on his side a various number of times, yet, the orange juice inside him does not spill. *OJ has only won challenges for himself in 4Seeing The Future and The Tile Divide. **Coincidentally, these are the two episodes which MePhone4S comes in role as the host or co-host. *OJ is the only contestant to appear on The Taco Show. **This was also the first time OJ had a speaking role. *OJ has revealed to have aquaphobia, the fear of water/swimming, as shown in Episodes 11 and 12. **He has also shown to dislike chocolate. *OJ has had a tendency to have numerous relationships broken up between him and a friend. *OJ appears to become sick when filled with water, and very moody when empty. *OJ is the only contestant on Inanimate Insanity to have the ability to be shattered *OJ is the only contestant to purposely leave an alliance |-| Overall= NB_OJ.png OJidle.png OJ 4.png OJ 5.png OJ 6.png OJ 7.png OJ 8.png OJ 9.png OJ 10.png OJ 11.png OJ 12.png OJ 13.png OJ 14.png OJ 15.png OJ 16.png OJ 18.png Oj 19.png oj20.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= Ep2 Tacos Kicked.png Ts2.png Ts3.png Ts4.png Ts5.png Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.16.32 PM.png Ojstack.jpg Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 2.35.47 PM.png Blah.jpg BombandOJ.png BombhelpingOJ.png Screen shot 2012-01-15 at 7.47.20 PM.png OJandSalt.jpg The Snowdown.jpg TeamChickenleg.png MePhone4TalkingToMarshmallowOJ.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Male Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Arms and Legs Category:Merged Category:Food Category:Drinks